one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeb The Goat vs Discord Round 2
ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTERS FIGHT FOR 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE Discord appears on Goku's home planet Discord: That's cute a small tiny little planet it's a shame that it has to come to an end. Discord charges his beam when Goku teleports beside him Jeb the Goat: Don't you dare Jeb the Goat gets in his fighting pose Discord: oh yah? Jeb the Goat: yeah! Discord: Make me 3...2...1...FIGHT Jeb the Goat charges at Discord to hit him but discord appears behind him. Discord: tsk tsk tsk! Discord hits Jeb the Goat with A beam knocking Jeb the Goat into the air Jeb the Goat: Alright my turn. Jeb the Goat tries to hit Discord again when Discord tried to hit Jeb the Goat but he teleports. Discord: What where did he go? Jeb the Goat then teleports behind Discord and then hits him multiple times. Jeb the Goat charges a Kamehameha to end Discord. Jeb the Goat: Kamehame... Before Jeb the Goat finishes Discord fires a beam through his head causing he's head to explod. Finally, the goat released her grip on Discord, allowing the dragon to turn and breath out a stream of fire upon the goat, engulfing her in flames. Jeb the Goat then charged up another fireball and shot the goat dead-on, sending her flying across the sidewalk, before she slammed into a truck, creating a massive explosion that sent her flying into the sky. The screen then promptly said “Michael Bay!”, much to Discord's surprise and confusion. The goat stood up again, even as the flames stuck to her, before she activated her Jeb the Goat mutator, letting out a bleat as she charged at Jeb the Goat, coming at the dragon at a greater speed that took Discord by surprise. Before Discord could properly defend himself, the goat headbutted him in the chest with even greater force, sending him slamming into a car, caving in the door that the dragon collided with. Shaking his head in a daze, Discord looked up only to see the goat come right at him. The ungulate proceeded to beat away upon Jeb the Goat with her headbutts, each blow bringing out a crack as Jeb the Goat's bones were broken under the repeated strikes. Coughing up blood, Discord was helpless as the goat's blows caved in his chest, causing his ribs to poke out from beneath his scales. Licking him and dragging him away from the car, the goat turned around and kicked Jeb the Goat in the face, sending him tumbling away with a crushed nose. Coughing up blood, Jeb the Goat couldn't help but see the irony in this. He had been hunting sheep and goats in many of his adventures, and now here was one such goat about to do him in. The goat approached Jeb the Goat, activating her demon powers as she lifted up Discord with her telekinesis. Jeb the Goat didn't even have time to scream as his entire body was crushed and contorted into a ball, bones sticking out from his flesh. After galloping forward for a while, gathering in people and other objects not nailed to the ground, the goat then headbutted the ball of stuff, Jeb the Goat included, straight into another truck, causing a huge explosion that reached up into the sky. The goat merely watched for a moment, before letting out the only thing she could say: Jeb the Goat: (“Baaah.”)? Discord teleports away from the home planet Discord: my work here is done. K.O THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...DISCORD MELEE! Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013